


Run Away

by dimethief



Series: All about feeling [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Glaz is the best friend you ever can have, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rejection, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, a LOT feelings, bandit is a sad asshole, heartbroken kapkan, kapkan is a stalker, kapkan lost his control, mind-broken bandit, not in a creepy way but yeah you get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimethief/pseuds/dimethief
Summary: Bandit doesn't like feelings unless you're talking about sexual feeling. Kapkan gives him the best sex he ever had, but he's scare. So he decided to run away. Kapkan is considered the best hunter here, but little does he know all he's gonna pay for what he wants, and the payment is not small.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier, Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Series: All about feeling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642480
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is Eva and this is my first r6s fanfic here yaaay! I know im late to the game, but i hope you guys will still like this. I've been having this idea for a while, and i wrote whole thing for about 10 hours. I kinda went through to check the grammar and spelling problems, but English is not my first languages, so please dont be mad about grammar mistake. However i do hope you guys can give me some opinions about my writing, so i can improve it! My tumblr is: dimethief. Feel free to ask anything, or share any idea. I might write something for you!
> 
> Again, this fic is truly for my own fantasy, so it's bit soap opera like. It's cheesy as hell so yeah. I hope yall enjoy it!!  
> Much love to you and this amazing community!! <3

Bandit ran away this time.

The night has fallen in deathly quiet, every breath can be detected, every whisper can be heard. The speedy foot pace broke the silence, with heavy breathing. It was Bandit. The mysterious redness flushed his face, but the expression told a story he’s definitely not pleased.

Or was he?

Bandit was walking back to his dorm, while his mind is out of places. Why wouldn’t he, since he just found out his favorite fuck buddy is in love with him. He..he must drink shit out his mind! Bandit thought this, while he can’t help to remember how the man with beautiful brown eyes locking on his eyes but sloppily spilled out those cursed magical words.

_I think I love you._

Bandit pushed the door and stormed in his room, left Blitz’s noise complaining outside. He sat down on his bed, staring at the cream white wall, but his mind flew so far away already.

Does he like the Russian Hunter? Bandit hates to admit but he does. Their friendship started with their common hobby of pulling out some pranks on other operators. They can’t remember how many times Harry punishes them for those “evil” pranks. One time, they actually made Rook cried because they “accidentally” killed three birds that Rook fed every morning. Doc gave them the death stare, and they wonder why they failed their drug test that month and had to go to rehab for 3 weeks. “Weed, huh?” Doc gave Bandit and Kapkan a disappointed look and sigh, “I have to report this to Harry, sorry guys.” Though, Bandit swore he saw that tiny satisfying in Doc’s eyes.

Their friendship became spicier after that one night. Kapkan busted in his room, threw him on the bed and did whatever he wants. Bandit did not fight back, he thought it is just sex. Bandit loves sex, he loves big soft tits and hard veiny penis. He saw Kapkan’s body so many times when they worked out together. Shamelessly, he actually jerked off couple of times with thinking that muscular body with so many scars. But he never attempted to do anything with Kapkan, because, of course, Russia is never the kindest place for non-straight people, so he assume it’s best to keep his little preference away from Spetsnaz boys.

“You little slut..”Kapkan’s biting on Bandit’s neck made Bandit slipped out a moan, “if you like getting your dick suck by a guy, should’ve told me, not that little skinny German pilot.” Kapkan’s words like a sharp blade that cut through his mind, Bandit’s eyes widened. How did he know? He thought he kept his little secret so well, but nothing can get away with hunter’s eyes. Yet, till today Bandit still doesn’t know how Kapkan knew Jäger was down sucking his dick once or twice a week.

For some unknown reason, the Russian hunter gave him the best sex he ever had. Kapkan can be very dominated to just genuinely letting Bandit do whatever he wants, but most of time it was Bandit down there moaning out loud for hard pounding from Kapkan.

Those 2 months are one of the best time Bandit had. He had this partner in crime, friend with benefit, cuddle bear, gym buddy, good teammates. They eat together, pull pranks together, work together, watch movie together, have sex together, many times they even cuddle and sleep together; it’s almost like …… like they are in …… relationship.

Bandit shook his head, his face filled with horror. No, no, there’s no way, NO! Something triggered Bandit. Memories flash back, the tears, the young man with bruise, cuts, and nasty wounds being tied down on the ground, the trigger pulling, the gun shot, the blood, the death of his lover that he caused with his own hand. Everything flushed back like flood. Bandit mourned out of pain and sense of lost, he held around his head with his hands and arms like he can prevent those flash back and pain like that. He doesn’t remember when or how tears rolled down his face, but with his eyes shutting tightly, darkness swallowed him slowly, and the only thing reminds him that he’s still alive is the pain pumping inside his chest.

_“Please… Dom, please……I didn’t stole those coke… please, you know me”_

_“Kill him.”_

_You have to kill him. “Fucking rat.” Bandit heard himself speaking but it’s not like he recognize that voice nor understand the words, he’s not himself. He saw himself pulled the trigger and killed the man he loved. He wanted cry, but he’s eyes were dry. He wanted to shout, but his mouth was dry. Everything is so dry like he’s abandoned in the dessert. The clapping sound made Bandit looked up, then he saw the boss showed him a praising smile._

_They said, he’s so good at it that it got him a promotion._

Kapkan knew something’s wrong. He put his book down on the table, sigh so lightly that he thought nobody would notice. Glaz looked up from his sketch book, gave Kapkan an worrying look. Kapkan is not a man who worries or concerns anything, he only gets either mad, grumpy, or silently cheerful. And Glaz, as his best friend, knows Kapkan well. Glaz turned his head around; he saw the German with beard is laughing with other German operators. However, Glaz caught that little movement of the German’s eyes, ****that German is secretly peeking at the Russian hunter****.

Childish. Glaz thought, making lame jokes just to distract your friends from the face that you’re peeking someone.

“Alright, let’s go.” Glaz dragged his quiet friend out the common room.

“what is it?” Kapkan is slight annoyed by sudden pulling from his sniper friend. He looked back at common room like he left something there.

Glaz put his hand on Kapkan’s shoulder, sighed, “what are you? 13? Stop being an emo teenager and go talk to your little fuck buddy.”

“wh..?? No, what? Wh.. what do you mean?” Kapkan looked away, some mixed expression drawn on his face. Kapkan is embarrassed.

Glaz looked around, and he saw the red head American woman are walk towards them but her focus is fully on her phone in her hand. Glaz shook his head, and told kapkan who’s still embarrassed, “let’s go to our dorm.”

Kapkan let his friend dragged him back to their room, while he’s deep inside his mind. Why is all of sudden Bandit acting this way? Whenever Kapkan offered Bandit a “come over”, Bandit would find any types of reasons to reject. And Bandit would literally run away from him, like he would die if he stay one more minute around Kapkan. Kapkan would look the man running away from him, and he pity himself, who is the best hunter here, now is almost like begging a man to spend some time with himself. Well Kapkan is not a man who begs, but this amount of invitations to someone who already rejected him so many times basically means begging to his ego.

But why? What happened between him and Bandit? Kapkan felt his heart ache a little bit, his eyes getting darker. He likes, oh no, he fell in love with this reckless German. Love is a big word, but Kapkan swear he had feeling of spending rest his life with Bandit when he woke up next to the German who was snorting lightly in his arm. Kapkan doesn’t really laugh, but Glaz managed to do some quick sketchy that captured kapkan’s rare laughs that only happened around Bandit.

“You did not know what happened last Saturday, didn’t ya?” Glaz figured his hunter friend was too drunk to remember anything.

Kapkan raised his brows as response. “Fuck.” Kapkan is not dumb, “I fucking told him I love him, didn’t I?!”

Stupid tequila! Kapkan cursed under his breath. Glaz laughed lightly, “don’t even try to blame goyo’s tequila. You’re the one who betted that you can take 20 shots of them in a row.”

“Who damn know that shit can be that hard?” Kapkan raised his voice, his face is neutral, not really showing any expression.

“Well, you’re the one who messed up your own plan.” Glaz snorted.

Kapkan hold his head with his palm, fingers slow tapping on his faces, eyes thinning to a line.

A good hunter would always have plan B.

Glaz looked at Kapkan who’s deep in his own thought, he can’t deny he’s worried about his hunter friend. Bandit… is not an easy man. Glaz wanted to warn Kapkan, but he could not. There’s some secret that is better not to be spilled.

Kapkan and Bandit got into a fight. Bandit had his nose broken, and Kapkan got one of his rib broken.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?” Doc is angry. He smashed his file on the table shouted to these two men.

Kapkan looked on his left, with dark look. He looks pissed, but also somehow cold. There is no any warmth in his eyes.

Bandit looked on his right. Surprisingly, he looks much calmer and… peaceful. “Can I go?”Bandit asked calmly, like nothing bad happened.

“Fuck no. You two love birds better tell me what happened, or I’ll report it to Harry.” Doc gave Bandit a sharp look, and then he looked at kapkan.

Kapkan spat out a bit blood on the ground to show his full disrespect to Doc.

“Don’t tell me you just spit in my office.” Doc can feel the anger is about to burst.

Then tension is the room is unbelievably unbearable. Doc is staring at Kapkan, while the other two are refusing to look at anyone.

That’s when Spetsnaz boys and GSG9 operators stormed in. And they can feel the weird but hostile atmosphere right away. Glaz was the first one who broke the silence, “can we take kapkan back?”

“No, one of his rib is broken, he can’t even move now. ”Doc said it with cold voice but then he saw Spetsnaz boys’ worried look, he softened his voice, “I don’t even know how he managed to sit up like that.”

Blitz then asked, “Bandit did that?”

Doc nodded and sat down on his chair, “It’s obvious from a punch, as far as I can tell from the x-ray.”

“Why, Dom?” Twitch asked softly with slight disappointed in her voice, “I thought you two were …… friends.”

Bandit’s finger clinched a bit, and Glaz saw that. Glaz also saw Bandit slight watery eyes and reddened nose. Without saying anything, Bandit stood up and stormed out the clinic, with hard bumping into others’ shoulder he ran away again.

Fucking coward. Glaz cursed inside his head while he saw Bandit disappeared in the hallway. Then he heard the short German pilot walking toward where Bandit disappeared, and the pilot said, “I’m …… I’m gonna go check on him.”

Glaz doesn’t really care about Bandit, so he turn his head back to Kapkan. Surprisingly, he saw, Fuze who’s standing on the other side of Kapkan, frowned with eyes looking at the hallway.

I thought I joined an anti-terrorist organization, not a highschool drama show. Glaz thought to himself. Then he cleared his throat and said, “Let Maxim rest, let’s go boys.” Blitz walked up to Kapkan and put his hand on his shoulder apologized for what Bandit did, “He’s an asshole, I’m so sorry for whatever happened. I hope you’ll get well soon, buddy.”

Kapkan didn’t move or speak. He’s didn’t even move his eyes. Blitz felt how cold Kapkan’s body is from his shoulder. He’s like a statue, cold without any reaction. Little does he know, the statue has already shattered to pieces from inside.

Kapkan does not usually cry, but when he cries, he makes sure nobody can see it. The cold breeze touches hunter’s wet face, another tear rolling down. Kapkan kept his eyes tight shut, like that could stop tears from coming out.

_“Fuck off, Maxim. You fucking creep stop_ _s talking_ _me!”_

_“You like stalking me, huh? That’s how you found out I like men? Now you’re obsessed with me? Fucking creep!”_

_“You know you’re creepy, right? I fucking hate you with your weird ass. I thought you could be a good fuck buddy, but look at yourself now. Pathetic. Falling in love?_ _Such a_ _c_ _lown.”_

_“We will NEVER be anything, not even friends. You fucking disguising piece of shit! ”_

These words screaming in his head, like million glasses pinched through his heart. (if he still has a complete one) You’re a bad hunter. Kapkan told himself in his head. He did bad job with plan B. A good hunter should never let his feeling get all over him, but he always lost control around that German, like a curse.

_When Kapkan went crazy looking for his notebook, Bandit showed up at his door with that notebook in his hand._

_“You’re looking for this?” Bandit said it with deep voice, “left it_ _in_ _my room.”_

_Kapkan looked_ _at_ _him with horror in his eyes. He knows his little creepy secret now_ _._

_Bandit stepped forward. And Kapkan did not move, but he lowered his eyes, refused to look at the German._

_Bandit frowned, he hates to see Kapkan like this. “You like sneaking into my room, huh? Did you jerk off when I was sleeping? You need fucking help.” Bandit pushed Kapkan when he’s spilling out his accusation. Bandit knows he’s not the one_ _always_ _paying attention, but if he didn’t find Kapkan’s notebook by his night stand, he would never know kapkan sneaking in his room at night and stalking him around._

_Kapkan couldn’t focus on Bandit words. His heart filled with unfamiliar fear. He knows he’s not the bright one, and he has this sick habit. He’s not proud of it, but he couldn’t help. Again_ _, it’s because_ _he lost his control around the German. Now he’s exposed; he’s like the mold that eventually will die from exposing to the light. And nobody likes mold._

_Bandit saw Kapkan was not giving any response, and this made him even more furious. No, no, no, he’s not furious with the fact that Kapkan is stalking him like a creep. On the contrary, he was amusingly satisfied when he found out Kapkan’s little_ _disgusting_ _secret. As a matter of fact, he’s turned on, and happy. Why wouldn’t it make Bandit happy? His love is so obsessed with himself, crazy about him. Just thought of how Kapkan sneaked in and looking at him while he’s sleeping, it had Bandit turned on. Bandit had to take off his boxer and started to touch himself with thoughts of how Kapkan would masturbate to sleeping him and spread cum all over his sleeping face. When Bandit shot the load in his own hand, he finally woke up from his dirty and loving daydreaming._

_What’s good with love? You ruin everything. You killed your love by yourself. You don’t deserver any love. You don’t, Dominic Brunsmeier._

_Bandit heard the voice from his head. The voice is inside him, warning him. He felt his hands shaking, no, he felt his body is shaking. He knew he had to take this chance to ruin it again. Then he will run away, far far away._

_So why was he actually furious? He doesn’t know. The anger grew to a demon inside him, and it lifted his arm._

_One punch, two punches, three punches._

_Pain in his stomach woke Kapkan up from his fear, his instinct made him blocked the next punch and punched back, it was right on Bandit nose._

_Bandit hissed, covered his nose and stumbled back. Blood stream leaked out his nose, and it dropped on the floor. Kapkan_ _regretted_ _right away. He never meant to hurt his love, he would never. What ha_ _s_ _he done? Kapkan almost feel like he’s going to cry. First time of his life, he’s lost. He wanted to check how’s Bandit; he wanted to say sorry, but he couldn’t move. He’s panick_ _ing._

_Without any words, Bandit looked up, his eyes filled with anger and tiny bit hesitation._

_Do it. Bandit heard the voice again. Do it._

_And he did it. He kicked kapkan on his lung so hard that he almost can hear the sound of bone fracturing. He looked at Kapkan moan out loud from pain and fell on the ground, but Bandit did not pity him. He stood there looking at injured hunter without any emotion._

_Then, he heard himself spat out those hurtful words._

_Just like pulling trigger again. Die, Maxim. He thought, die, for the sake of me, die, Maxim, stop loving me. I don’t deserver it, Maxim._

The cold breeze stopped all of sudden. Kapkan opened his eyes, he saw his best friend stood next to his bed. The hunter helplessly covered his face with his hands, he doesn’t want anybody to see his tears.

“It’s chilly at night, shouldn’t open the window.” Glaz said it softly.

The hunter did not response.

Glaz sighed heavily, he pulled a chair and sat next to Kapkan. He felt bad for his friend, and he somehow think it’s his fault of all these mess. So Glaz decided to hug his broken friend. He wrapped his arms gently around Kapkan. And when he did this, he can feel Kapkan’s clinched a bit, and then he can hear the sobbing coming from his friend.

Kapkan never felt so much that he needed a shoulder right now, when Glaz hugged him, every emotion was flooding out nonstop. Kapkan never cried like this since he was a child, but this time he’ll allow it.

Glaz’s gently patting his friend’s while he felt his shoulder was soaked.

Kapkan is really hurt and heartbroken this time. Glaz thought.

Everybody is relaxed since there’s no evil pranks anymore, but they can’t help feel the whole base is a bit boring now.

Isn’t that weird how people love things that could simply hurt them? Glaz thought, while Finka was complaining how dull the base is recently.

“What happened to our wicked pranksters?” Finka sat on the top of the counter and asked. She’s looking at Glaz standing by the stove cooking some stew for the dinner.

Glaz glanced Finka and shrugged, “well, Bandit is on the mission, and Maxim just got out of clinic, so ya know.”

Finka ‘s apparently not satisfied with the answer, she moved a bit close to the stove and asked again, “You know what I mean, Timur. You know what happened between them, ain’t ya?”

Glaz sighed, and he turned his head to Finka, slowly shook his head.

Finka punched Glaz’s shoulder for her disappointment, but she is not someone who give up so quick, “Let me guess, it has to do with Bandit fucking that blonde pilot, right?”

Glaz’s eyes widened, and he looked at Finka like he thought he heard it wrong.

Finka raised her brow, “well, guess now who wanna know more?” She jumped down to ground, took the pot from Glaz and started stirring by herself, “Gotta put more beef in it, you know Fuze is going to need this to cheer him up a bit. Though, probably it won’t help.”

Glaz took the pot back from Finka, “I fucking hate this.” Glaz’s fully annoyed.

“It’s like the soap opera that IQ keeps talking about.” Finka mocked the voice of the TV annoucer, “Last episode on Affairs on Hereford Base.”

Glaz chuckled. But deep down in his heart, he knows more drama and shit will be popping up.

Next day, Bandit, Jäger, Fuze, Ash, and Thatcher are coming back to from the mission. When Kapkan, Glaz, and Tachanka were quietly enjoying some peaceful afternoon poker game, Finka busted in the Rec room with an anxious look.

“Guys, Fuze is about to kill Bandit!!”

Fuck. Glaz cursed again in his mind.

Luckily, spetsnaz boys eventually managed to hold Fuze and dragged him back to his room.

“Calm the fuck down! What’s wrong with you? That’s your teammate.” Kapkan can’t help to shout. He saw the blood thirst in Fuze’s eyes when they rushed outside to stop Fuze choking Bandit. Moreover, he saw Bandit was at the edge of passing out.

Fuze breaths heavily and refuses to talk.

“You know it’s not his fault that Jäger got hurt that bad. It was your cluster charger.” Glaz calmly spat out the truth.

Tachangka snorted, “it’s not the first time anyway.”

“Thatcher told us what happened. I’m sure Harry is not going let you slide through this time. The best we can hope right now is he’s not going to kick you out here.” Glaz sat next to Fuze, looking at Fuze with deep thinking.

“Maybe we should go ask Harry for another chance for him.” Kapkan tried to avoid the worst scenario.

Fuze looked up and stared at Kapkan, jaw clenching, “Maybe you should tell your little German slut stop fucking Jäger! Did Thatcher tell yall that it’s your crackhead little boyfriend told me the room was clear? He was fucking looking at the office on the second floor, and I specifically asked him if I can cluster charger the office on the third floor! I swear if it’s not Jäger’s magpie, he’d be dead now! ” He stood up and walked toward Kapkan, “Thatcher knows damn well if he got report, your little boyfriend is getting kicked out for sure. His psychological report is so bad that Harry has been considering to take him out. Everyone is covering for him, while his selfish ass fucked my Jäger. Oh yeah, blame it on me! I did it for you, Maxim! Because everyone here know your pathetic ass is dead in love with that ungrateful little shit! So now, fuck off and let me go check Jäger.”

Everyone fell in silence. Kapkan could not help but feel his hands are shaking. What is going on? Dominic is going to leave? Dominic slept with Jäger? What? Kapkan heard everything Fuze said clear and loud, but he’s having hard time to digest every words.

Fuze stopped at door and turn around, giving Kapkan a pity look, “You know what he said to me before I put my hands on him? He said, ‘Jäger’s dick tastes better than your hunter friend’s lips, and yet your friend still loves me’.”

Kapkan felt his heart breaking, oh no, his heart is already shattered to pieces, and it’s more like someone stepping on those pieces again and again, just so that person can hear those satisfying crunching sound.

“He’s using you, because he knows we care about you so we won’t do anything to him. Wake up.” Fuze left with the last warning to his friend.

Look what he’s done to you since he knows you’re pathetically obsessed with him. Fucking creep gets his lesson now. Kapkan doesn’t feel the sadness, he felt empty, but anger filled up the emptiness really quick.

This time, Glaz saw the coldness in his best friend’s eyes. It’s time for that German to pay back. Glaz thought to himself.

Kapkan did not say anything, but he nodded to Glaz and Tachanka like they know what he’s up to.

Bandit was in the locker room about to take a shower. He’s not in the mood at all. He cares about Jäger, and he would never want to hurt him at all. Jäger is like a little brother to him, but he still managed to almost killed him.

See what you did to the one you care? The voice in his head said.

Bandit shook his head. Not now. Bandit thought to himself. He took of his clothing and going to take shower to clean himself from all the dirt and blood stain on him.

Shower room is quiet, once he turn on the water, the sound of water splashing echoing in the room.

Bandit used the soap try to wash away the big blood stain on his neck. The blood was from Jäger when he was bleeding from the head. He was holding him while the warm blood soaked his collar.

Fuck, why isn’t getting away? Bandit keep rubbing his neck but the water coming down from his body is still pink.

Because you killed him. The voice said.

“No, I did not!” Bandit cried out. Or did I? He can’t help to think. Jäger was in the emergency room when he left to the shower room, he can’t be so sure he’d be alive.

You did. The voice said again.

“No, no, no, no no, no, I didn’t… no …… no, no, no, I would never, no, no, no……” Bandit started to scratching his neck just to get rid of the stain, while he was repeating and repeating to deny the voice in his head.

I have to get the stain off. I’m not a murder. I did not kill him. Bandit breath heavily and he cant feel anything but the panicking. He doesn’t remember when he closed his eyes, but he doesn’t care, he just kept scratching.

“What are you doing?!”

The voice woke Bandit up. He tried to open his eyes, but the water from the shower made him hard to do it.

But without even looking, he knows who that is. How could he even forget that voice?

Kapkan is horrified with what he saw. Bandit was sitting on his knee in the shower, shaking, and scratching his nonstop. His neck is already bloody, and the skin has already been scratched off.

Kapkan rushed to turn off the water, and water is ice cold. He took of his shirt to put it on Bandit.

Bandit felt the warmth from Kapkan, and he looked at Kapkan unbelievable, while he’s still shaking. But this time he actually felt the pain from his neck.

“Max …….” Bandit said it with weak and shaken voice.

“I’m here. I’m here for you, Dom.” Kapkan can’t help to pity himself right now. He was supposed to come down here to beat Bandit shit out of him, but he lost every control when he saw Bandit was like that.

Everything collapsed inside Bandit. Once Bandit heard Kapkan’s soft and comforting voice, he knows this is his last chance. Kapkan is his last floating wood that he can grab in the sea.

“I’m sorry…… I can’t help …… Max, I’m so sorry! I never meant to hurt anyone, but I had to, Max, I had to! I ruin everything …… I don’t deserve everything that you and others have given to me! Please…… I’m sorry! Sorry……” Bandit cried out loud, tears and water dropped from his face and he couldn’t tell and he closed his eyes, “I don’t want to lose you, but I’m scared …… I can’t help it, Max, I cant…. The voice is never stopping. He’s hunting me, Max, please, help me. Max, please….”

Kapkan felt like he couldn’t breath. He felt something heaving is on his chest. He never saw Bandit this desperate, and he doesn’t know what happened but he can only protect and try to save his love from whatever is hunting or scaring him.

“I’m here, Dom. It’s ok. Jäger is fine. I’m here with you, Dom, I promise I will never leave you even you hate me.” Kapkan is not so good with words, so he picked up whatever in his mind tried to comfort Bandit. But his hug only get tighter.

Bandit felt so safe in this man’s arms. He tried to open his eyes, and used his bloody hands touching the hunter’s lips. He paused, he never thought this man would still hold him like this after what he’s done to him.

“I don’t hate you, Maxim.” Bandit said it lightly, “I love you.”

Bandit said it with his last energy, he used all the courage to said it. He still doubts himself, but it won’t hurt to say it last time. Bandit felt so tired, he wanted to sleep and maybe he’s dying. And if he’s dying, it won’t be bad to tell his love that he loves him.

Bandit closed his eye in kapkan’s arms.

He passed out.

Kapkan frozen a bit after he heard those words, but he sighed and decided to take this man to Doc.

Now he knows what Fuze mean by “psychological report is so bad”.

“I thought I was dying from the wound on my neck.” Bandit rolled his eyes to the brown-eyed man that sitting next to the bed in the clinic.

Kapkan chuckled and shook his head, “You know, if your wound was that bad I wouldn’t hold you there for that long. What am I? Stupid ass?”

“Yes, you’re.” Fuze glared at Kapkan when he walked in.

Bandit waved his arms to Fuze, “Hey big Uzbek, sorry to mess with your pilot boyfriend, I was high as fuck.”

“You should’ve just beat shit out of him.” Fuze refuses to speak the German, so he said to Kapkan.

Kapkan raised his brow, looked at Bandit with a bit concern in eyes, “Coco again?”

Bandit shrugged.

“He’s getting 3 month of off for his mental health, and 1 month detention for his crackhead addiction.” Doc walked in with files in his hand.

“Should’ve just kicked him out.” Fuze snorted.

Kapkan gave the German a soft smile, and he hold the German’s hands tightly. Bnaidt nodded to the Kapkan, and lean forward gave the man a light kiss on his soft lips.

Everything is so nice until Bandit turn his head to fuze and said to him with a cheeky smile, “Sorry, I don’t think Jäger’s dick taste better than your hunter friend’s lips. Actually, nothing taste better than his lips. But I’ll be honest, it’s all personal preference.”

Fuze raised his middle finger to the wounded German, left and slammed the door close.

Doc shook his head, and asked for a private moment with Bandit. Kapkan gave Bandit a kiss on his forehead and left with closing the door behind gently.

“So what’s it?” Bandit lay his back on those soft pillow behind him.

“Well..” Doc paused a bit, and inhales deeply, “We will have to you put you under guard for self-harm issue, and about the voice…”

Bandit smile with a bit bitterness, “He will always hunt me… It’s a curse”

“No, no, Dominic,” Doc interrupted him immediately, “it’s not what you thought. He’s still alive.”

Bandit felt his whole body tensed up, he sat straight up, “What? No, that can’t be true, I …… I killed him. I shot him…… right in the head.”

Doc sighed, he put his hand on Bandit’s shoulder try to calm him down, “No, Dominic, you did not. He was a undercover too. The one the gang caught was not him but his twin brother. Though he had to pretend that he had been died, they could not tell you. Maybe you should go see him, and try to solve this out by yourself this time. ” Doc handed him the profile, “The voice, is never him, Dominic. It’s your guilt.”

Bandit tried to say something but he could not find the words. Doc gave him a nod trying to tell him to look at the file. He looked down, and he found two men’s pics printed on the paper. They looked exactly the same. And Funny enough, their real last name is Glazkov.

“Yes, they’re my cousins.” Glaz closed his eyes, because he doesn’t want to see this annoying German walking around him like a fly.

Bandit covered his mouth, “how dare you not to tell me?” Everything could’ve been so easy if he can solve it out, and maybe he can go find his ex-lover…

Glaz throw the sketchbook at Bandit, annoyed, “Like ‘ hey, you killed one of my cousins, but not the one you loved, so better get over it and get your ass fucked by Maxim‘?”

Bandit rolled his eyes. He picked up Glaz’s sketchbook, and he saw many sketches about Kapkan. Bandit frowned, he didn’t give it back to Glaz yet.

Glaz chuckled. He knows what the German is thinking, “Hey, don’t get jealous, I don’t have crush on your boyfriend. We ‘re just friends and he’s my best friend. ”

“Huh..” Bandit hummed in disbelieve, while he showed Glaz all those sketches of Kapkan.

“You know, I never liked you since we first met. I recognized you right away. My cousin would always have your pic hanging on the wall. He referenced you as a good friend, but god knows how sweet his smile was when he was talking about you. I don’t know what’s so good about you, but apparently my best friend, Maxim, fell into you hard as well. But you know what,” Glaz saw Bandit face turned red, and he laughed, “Maxim changed a lot since you guys start to hangout. He…… became soft, not like a bad way since he’s always intense. And he actually laughed with you, which he barely even do that with me. I guess you’re a good guy.”

All these words made Bandit’s face burn like hell. He does not know what to say, and he never know his existence can change someone’s life like this.

“Don’t doubt yourself, Dominic. You made so many people life better.” Glaz stood up and took the sketchbook back from Bandit, and he patted Bandit’s shoulder, “Go Dominic, this time, you will not run away.”

Glaz gave him a warm smile, and left.

You know, the sniper knows details, so he knows almost everything.

The End

Just a little things about this series. I will continue to write it, but next one will be focused on Fuze/Jager. And i swear i will write some sweet sweet but short daily fluff for these two base on this fic. AND I will focus on Glaz /someone sooooon, though i dont who i want to pair him with yet.

I hope you guys like it!!! Please gives me some opinions about my trashy English.

All the love for you and this amazing community!!!!


End file.
